


Draco Dormiens

by awkwardbychoice



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Magic, Multi, dramione - Freeform, jk rowling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardbychoice/pseuds/awkwardbychoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione struggles with self harm as a result of pressure from school, herself, and the pain of being ignored by Ron.  She finds comfort in an unlikely ally, who may have been watching her longer than anybody, even himself, realizes.</p><p>Edit: for those of you who do not know, "Draco Dormiens" translates into "Sleeping Dragon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Look in her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This does not follow the sequence of events form the Harry Potter series. Rather, it is a conglomerate of various events, quotes, etc from the series.
> 
> Please forgive the low quality of it. This is my first fan fic, so I do not expect a great response haha

"Just one spell is all it would take to end it all...just one spell..."

The thought repeated through Hermione's head as she sat on the cold, marble floor of the prefects lavatory. She knew that all it would take to end this misery would be one simple spell, and yet, for reasons she could not explain, she went out of her way to find a sharp piece of steel to drag across her skin everyday. Maybe it was the fact that she had grown up amongst muggles; she was no stranger to self harm. She had seen the girls on the telly do it for so long. She wasn't stupid, Hermione knew that what she was doing was dangerous, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Thinking back, she could not pinpoint the exact event or moment that made her decide to start cutting; but one day stood out in her mind above all the rest.

From the moment she saw the two boys on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione knew that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly were going to have an influence on her life. And she knew that Ron would have a greater impact than Harry. She could never quite put her finger on why she knew this, maybe it was the dirt smudge on his nose that day on the train, or maybe it was the fact that he was so relieved when he was sorted into Gryffindor (despite the obvious fact that every single one of his brothers was a Gryffindor). Whatever it was, she felt connected to Ron, and hoped that he would feel the same way. Secretly, Hermione hoped that one day they would be together romantically, but began doubting it would ever happen. Especially after Charms class one day...the one day that would forever stick in her mind as the breaking point.

“Honestly, it's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!”  
Even now, thinking about the distaste and vexation in his voice made Hermione cringe as though someone had pinched her. It wasn't her fault she had practiced the spells ahead of time and wanted to be a good student...she only wanted to impress her parents. They had been so excited when they found out that she was a witch. Granted, at first it was difficult for them to understand, being that they were both muggles and had no clue that the wizarding world even existed outside of fairy tales. She only wanted to impress them...she put so much pressure on herself to be a great witch. She was proud of herself too; she knew that not many first year wizards had the skills that she did at that age. So why wouldn't she want to help that freckle covered, ginger form the train? She wanted nothing more than to be his friend and have him feel that connection too.

“...no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

And that was all it took for her to reopen the skin in the soft spot on her wrist. She winced once as the blade sliced through the few layers of skin, but the stinging was quickly replaced with a warm, comforting kind of numbness.

One, two, three, four...

Soon she stopped counting and lost track of how many new tears she had in her arm. She had to be careful; last time she cut, she was careless and bled on her shirt. Ginny saw it of course and asked what had happened. It was fairly easy for Hermione to convince her that Crookshanks scratched her while she was attempting to pick him while he was in a particularly sullen mood.

Hermione jumped as she heard the lavatory door open. She quickly transformed her blades, cast a cleaning spell (just to clear any stray droplets) and stashed the blades turned glass vials in her bag amongst her books. She hurried from the room without looking to see who had entered; nearly running into Draco Malfoy on her way out the door. She assumed it was Pansy who had been in the lavatory as she cleaned up. She relaxed slightly, whether Pansy and Draco suspected anything or not, they would not be caught dead talking to her friends; therefore, there was no risk of Harry, Ron, or Ginny suspecting what Hermione was doing.

What Hermione didn't notice was Draco's eyes following her as she turned the corner of the corridors, not in a disdainful way, but rather, in a concerned and inquisitive way...

 

TBC...


	2. Draco's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a moment of sudden clarity mixed with an onslaught of confusing and concerning thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my untitled Dramione Fanfic.  
> Just as before, comments and critiques are welcomed and appreciated! :)

Draco watched as Hermione hurried from the prefect lavatory. She always seemed to be in a rush to get from one place to another, especially classes. He despised that about her; why did she care so much to get to class twenty minutes early? It wasn't like the professors were there before the students, especially not students who came that early to class.

 

Today she seemed particularly hurried though. Instead of being in a rush to get TO somewhere, it seemed that, instead, she was trying to get AWAY from somewhere...or something. Draco was momentarily pulled away from his thoughts of the Gryffindor witch as Pansy Parkinson came out of the bathroom.

“What are you staring at?” she asked. Draco had not even noticed that he had been staring at the spot where he had last seen Hermione's curls disappear around the corner.

“Nothing...I guess I just zoned out waiting for you.”

He quickly tried to push from his head thoughts of Hermione's curls. No more than 10 minutes later though, while sitting in History of Magic (without a doubt, the most boring class at Hogwarts), he caught his mind wandering back to the “insufferable know-it-all.” Draco couldn't understand why he could not keep himself from thinking about her. He had never noticed her before except to make a joke at her expense...had he? Suddenly, every time he had ever noticed Hermione Granger, raced through his head. There was the first day of their first year, in the Great Hall; he had instantly noticed the proud way she carried herself, even though she was shaking and clearly nervous about the sorting. Or their first potions class in which she had eagerly shot her hand into the air with an answer to every one of Professor Snape's questions. Despite her obvious skill and knowledge, Snape had refused to call on her. Draco never noticed until now that this made him mad. He had never had any ill feelings toward Snape. In their second year, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, he remembered the fear he felt, thinking that Hermione would be harmed next. Of course, he could not show this in front of his peers; they would jump to conclusions, saying that he liked her. Instead, all he said on the matter, “You'll be next mudbloods!” It was not the first time he had said the term “mudblood”, yet for some reason, using it in reference to Hermione seemed wrong; it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Her audacity and courage when she punched him while he made a joke about the condemned hippogriff. The strength in her eyes in the fourth year as she watched her best friend, Harry Potter, fend off a dragon in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. So many seemingly small moments that, until now, he had never noticed he had remembered.

Draco's head began to reel.

“No...” he thought to himself as he reached the Slytherin common room, “that's impossible...she's a muggle born. I am a pure blood. She is a Gryffindor, and here I am, a Slytherin. I loathe the Weasley's, and they are her best friends..I should feel nothing but contempt and dislike for her.”

Yet even as he thought this, Draco knew it was not true. He could not hate Hermione Granger if he tried. Even from a distance, he was falling for her. And the more he tried to avoid it, the stronger the emotion grew. How much longer would he be able to ignore this? Would he ever feel the same way? Why was she in such a hurry today? Had Pansy said something to her in the lavatory? Draco's head began to pound and lights swam in front of his eyes; he was trying his damnedest to keep himself from crying. There were so many questions he wanted answered about her, but there was no way of getting the answers without revealing how he felt. He could not be caught talking to her or any of her friends; it would be social suicide amongst the Slytherins. And Snape would surely discover his actions and could find out his motives. If all else failed, all he would need to do would be to ask for a private meeting and give him some Veritiserum and everything would be out in the open. And if his father were to find out...Draco shuddered at the thought.

At that moment, Pansy entered the common room from her dormitory. Before he could catch himself, Draco jumped to his feet and nearly knocked her over before he blurted out:

“Did Hermione Granger seem upset today while you were in the lavatory?”

He stopped and absorbed the stunned look on Pansy's face. With obvious concern for Draco's health, she told him that Hermione had seemed upset, but it was probably because of a grade or something like that.

“Why do you ask Draco?” Obviously suspicious, Pansy advanced towards Draco, almost backing him up completely to the wall.

Draco quickly grasped into the far reaches of his brain, searching for some excuse that Pansy would believe. She was not Crabbe or Goyle, it would be much harder to deceive her.

“I uh- I just- t-today in potions, I knocked some potion into her bag hoping it would ruin some papers!  I saw no reaction from her during class, so I was just wondering if she had finally discovered the mess.”

Pansy smirked and backed up a little, clearly satisfied with his response. She congratulated him on his intentional mischief, then left the common room to continue on her way doing whatever it had been that Draco had interrupted. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down on the couch. Maybe he had imagined it; maybe Hermione had just been late for a meeting with a professor.

“Why am I so concerned about this? I need to put her as far from my mind as possible!”

Draco quickly grabbed his bag, and set off to do what he did best, torment some poor, unfortunate first year. He hoped it would get his mind off of Miss Granger before it had any other... “unsavory” thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and critiques are greatly appreciated since this is my first fan fic! tips are loved! :)


End file.
